CalliopieAbbigailLupin
by AbbyTonksLupin
Summary: Abbigail Calliopie et Teddy Remus Lupin sont jumeaux. Nés un an après Harry Potter, ils sont des fripons inséparables. Malheureusement une ombre obscurcit le tableau. La jeune fille a hérité de son père de certains gènes du loup, alors que son frère est métamorphage comme leur mère. Ainsi débute leur cinquième année d'étude, avec l'ombre de Voldemort en arrière-plan.
1. Prologue

Prologue : 

Lunard écumait d'impatience et d'inquiétude. Depuis bientôt deux heures, sa femme avait perdu les eaux. Son ami Patmol était à ses côtés et tentait de le rassurer :

-Détends toi, Remus, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver.

-Bien sûr, répliqua Lupin, Tonks est là depuis deux heures et, toujours rien.

-Lunard, c'est ton enfant qui décidera quand il arrivera, dit sagement Siruis

-Non, mais, si jamais il..

Lupin ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase qui termina par un sanglot. Son vieil ami lui passa un bras sur l'épaule.

-Lunard, c'est normal que tu es peur. Mais, il faut être confiant. Cet enfant, je le sens, ne sera pas loup-garou.

-Mais, si ce n'est pas le cas ? S'interrogea Lupin.

-Et bien si ce n'est pas le cas, tu pourras le couvrir de ton amour, de ta force de père. Et la potion Tue-Loup est de plus en plus efficace.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet escompté et Remus esquissa un sourire.

Soudain, un cri jaillit de la chambre à coté et les deux hommes se levèrent. Andromeda sortit de la pièce tenant un petit corps frêle et couvert de sang dans une couverture. Elle tendit le petit être à son beau-fils qui le prit dans ses bras. Il versa des larmes en observant son fils.

-Félicitations, mon vieux, se réjouit Sirius.

-Merci Sirius. Dromeda, est-ce que je peux voir Dora ? Demanda Remus à sa belle-mère.

-Je ne crois …, commenca Andromeda.

-MAMAN ! Hurla Tonks, L'AUTRE BEBE ARRIVE !

-L'autre quoi !? cria à son tour le père.

-Ce sont des jumeaux, expliqua-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Lupin se tourna vers Black, le teint blême.

-Deux bébés, deux bébés, murmura-t-il avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Quelques instants plus tard, le nouveau père se réveilla. En face de lui se trouvait sa femme qui abordait un grand sourire. Remus se leva et la serra dans ses bras. Puis il se remit à pleurer. Deux bébés dormaient à côté d'eux. Un garçon et une fille.

À la surprise des époux, le petit garçon plissa les yeux et ses cheveux d'un noir jais devinrent roux. Il était donc métamorphage.

-Où est Siruis ? Demanda l'heureux père, déçu de ne pas avoir son ami à ses côtés.

-Il est allé annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Queudver et aux Potter.

Cessant de parler, les deux parents se remirent à admirer leurs nouveaux-nés. La petite fille avait à présent ouvert ses yeux. Elle avait les yeux de Remus.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : 

_Chère Abby, _

_La semaine dernière, Bill nous a officiellement présenté sa fiancée. Pwaha ! C'est cette bonne vieille Fleur Delacour, la championne de BeauxBatons au dernier tournoi des trois sorciers. C'est une vraie pimbêche ! À peine était-elle entrée qu'elle s'est mise à tout critiquer, la déco, nos vêtements. Le pire, Abby, le pire, c'est qu'elle reste chez nous jusqu'à la fin des vacances ! Moi et Maman nous ne la supportons pas. Je la surnomme même Fleurk. Ron, lui, a l'air de l'apprécier. Il lui tient la porte, la sert à table (quand il ne renverse pas).. Heureusement, Hermione est arrivée, i jours. Nous nous soutenons. Harry est arrivé ! Dumbledore a été le chercher chez les affreux moldus. Il a même rencontré un nouveau prof, Slughorn je crois. Harry a rejoint Ron pour la défense de Fleurk. Les garçons... J'ai vraiment hâte que vous arriviez, toi et Teddy, car j'ai l'impression que mon frère, Harry et Hermione me cachent quelque chose. Ils me parlent moins, murmurent plus entre eux. Sur ce, Lup, je te laisse. Embrasse Teddy de ma part. À bientôt._

_ Ginny_

Abby était encore dans son lit lorsqu'elle lut la lettre de Ginny. Coq, le minuscule hibou de Ron, voletait au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Devant le miroir, elle arrangea ses cheveux châtains. Ses yeux caramels prenaient de plus en plus une teinte or. Abby était mince, sa grandeur accentuait cet effet. Elle avait le même visage que son père. Souvent, les gens disait qu'elle était Rémus au féminin. Ce jour-là Abby abordait une mine triste. Des mèches blanches s'étaient mêlées à sa chevelure. Cela prouvait que la pleine lune approchait. C'était la première pleine lune qu'elle passait seule. Habituellement, son père restait avec elle durant ces dures nuits. Mais, contrairement à lui, elle ne se transformait pas réellement en une créature terrifiante. Pendant ces moments Abby devenait instable, très irritable, ce qui provoquait chez elle la transformation. Sinon, elle avait juste les sens plus développés que les humains normaux.

Après cette douche, Abby descendit dans la cuisine. L'odeur du bacon lui montait dans les narines. Tout sourire, elle passa la porte.

-Bonjour Mam, commença-t-elle avant de se taire.

Une femme se tenait devant la poêle avec une baguette magique à la main. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux doux. Sa grand-mère Andromeda Tonks se tenait devant elle.

-Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Demanda sa grand-mère.

-Où est Maman ? L'interrogea Abby en ignorant sa question.

-Elle m'a envoyé un hibou tôt ce matin pour me demander si je pouvais venir vous garder. Elle avait des choses à faire.

-Quelles choses ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, dit sèchement Andromeda.

Lui lançant un regard flamboyant, Abby s'assit. Sa grand-mère lui apporta du bacon. Elle plissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Abbigail ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Euh, Grand-mère..

-Oui ?

-C'est trop cuit. Je le préfère cru.

Sa grand-mère le lui tendit et retourna à ses fourneaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand jeune se présenta dans la cuisine. Ses cheveux avaient une couleur orangé et ses yeux étaient endormis. Ted Lupin, son jumeau. Prenant enfin conscience des personnes présentes dans la pièce, il s'étonna :

-Grand-mère ?

-Bonjour Teddy, s'exclama Andromeda avec le sourire, tu veux du bacon ?

-Bien sur, répond-t-il avant de s'adresser à elle, dis moi Abby, j'ai cru apercevoir le hibou de Ron.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Ginny, elle te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs, Harry est arrivé au Terrier.

-Cool, j'ai hâte de le voir. Que disait-elle d'autre ?

-Elle a rencontré sa futur belle-sœur, Fleur Delacour. Le courant n'a pas l'air de passer entre eux. Elle est un peu spécial à apparemment. Ginny aimerait bien pouvoir la faire disparaître de temps à autre.

-En parlant de disparaître, enchaina Teddy, où est Maman ?

Andromeda lâcha la casserole qu'elle nettoyait, mais elle resta le dos tourné.

-Grand-mère, où est-elle allée ? Insista son frère.

-Nymphadora avait des choses à faire pour l'Ordre, expliqua-t-elle.

-Quoi ? dit Teddy en se levant brusquement.

-Je t'en ai trop dit.

-Nan, Grand-mère, continue je veux savoir, grogna son frère.

Afin d'éviter d'être mêlée à la dispute, Abby sortit de la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Sa mère partie en mission pour l'ordre du phénix. Il fallait prévenir Ginny. Elle se mit à rédiger sa réponse :

_Chère Ginny, _

_Arrives-tu à survire face à l'invasion de Fleurk ? Je l'espère. À la maison aussi, il se passe des choses. Cela va faire 4 jours que mon père est parti. Pour une obscure mission au compte de l'Ordre. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je me réveille, et je trouve ma grand-mère dans la cuisine. Elle m'annonce que ma mère n'est plus là. Sans plus de détails. Je suis morte d'inquiétude. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de te revoir. _

_Bisous. _

_ Abby_

Elle accrocha la lettre à la patte de Coq et le regarda s'envoler. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Teddy, énervé, s'allongea sur le lit. Il lui expliqua qu'Andromeda ne voulait rien. Bien qu'il ne l'avouait pas, Abby savait que son frère se faisait du sang d'encre. Tout à coup, le visage de Teddy s'assombrit. Il fixait quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se retourna donc et la terreur s'empara de ses traits.

Au dessus du village moldu voisin, la marque des ténèbres flottait dans le ciel. Une explosion se fit entendre et secoua la maison obligeant Abby et Teddy à se mettre à terre. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent en trombe. C'était Andromeda et leur grand-père Ted.

-Grand-père ! cria Abby.

-Reste avec eux Dromeda, ordonna-t-il à leur grand-mère.

-Grand-père, je veux venir avec toi.

-Pas question, s'indigna Andromeda.

-Grand-père, supplia-t-elle, reste. Je t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui sourit Ted avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Il ressortit de la pièce, baguette à la main. Sa grand-mère l'obligea à s'assoir, mais Abby resta fixer la porte.


End file.
